ADMINISTRATIVE CORE - PROJECT SUMMARY The goals of the JAX NSC Administrative Core are threefold: 1) to provide effective Center administration that enhances the utility of JAX NSC resources throughout the aging community; 2) to maintain an active external advisory board; and 3) to increase interactions with other Nathan Shock Centers and enhance the national visibility of the Nathan Shock Program. In keeping with this goal, the JAX NSC Administrative Core continually strives to ensure effective communication between all JAX NSC members, with the JAX community as a whole, with external collaborators and with other Nathan Shock Centers and NIA program officers. It has been highly effective in coordinating the activities of all other cores, facilitating resource development and dissemination, centralizing and growing the aging program at JAX, designing and offering courses and symposia highlighting aging research, and supporting genetic research in aging using the mouse model. These activities are critical to the Center's success and effectiveness in meeting its goals and the goals of the national Nathan Shock Program. In this renewal period, the Core seeks to maintain and enhance its already robust administrative structure to further facilitate the overarching goals of the JAX NSC. To do this we propose the following Specific Aims: Aim 1. Establish and maintain a JAX NSC leadership structure to support resource generation. Aim 2. Provide support for the JAX NSC External Advisory Committee annual meetings. Aim 3. Strengthen integration with other NSCs and enhance NSC visibility nationally via a variety of outreach efforts, including organizing courses and symposia and establishing a strong web presence. Aim 4. Participate in joint conferences with other Nathan Shock Centers.